Mistery Dorm
by StrawberryLove97
Summary: Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dorm member Super Junior dan SNSD? Longshot


Title: Mistery Dorm

Cast: Super Junior , Girls' Generation

Genre: Mistery, Horror

Disclaimer: Semua cast hanya milik yang maha kuasa

Super Junior Dorm

Malam ini di dorm SuJu seperti malam-malam biasanya, selalu saja ribut.

Mulai dari Kyuhyun yang main game dengan Sungmin.

" Aku yakin kali ini kau pasti kalah Kyu... " Seru Sungmin.

" Kau terlalu yakin hyung. Liat saja nanti siapa yang akan kalah " Ujar Kyu yakin.

Leeteuk sedang bercanda dengan Kangin. Setelah lama mereka tidak bertemu.

Pasangan EunHae sedang asyik menonton tv bersama Shindong dan Siwon.

" Kyaa filmnya seram sekali " Teriak Donghae seraya memeluk Eunhyuk.

" Tenanglah, ada aku di sini " Kata Eunhyuk sambil menenagkan Donghae yang ketakutan.

" Coba liat mereka berdua! Gara-gara banyak fans yang mencouplekan mereka berdua. Mereka semakin menjadi-jadi " Celetuk Shindong.

" Ya hyung.. Itu kan sudah biasa biarkan saja mereka berdua... " Sahut Siwon.

Sedangkan sang ratu masak a.k.a Ryeowook sedang memasak di dapur bersama hyung kesayangannya yaitu si pencinta kura-kura a.k.a Yesung.

" Wookie ah, kau pintar sekali memasak. " Kata Yesung. Yang membuat pipi Ryeowook merah semerah tomat.

" Biasa saja hyung... Jangan berlebihan memujiku. " Ujar Ryeowook.

" Wookie, coba kau lihat ini " Kata Yesung sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

" Darah " Kata Ryeowook kaget. " Darah siapa ini hyung? " Tanyanya

" Entahlah, tapi yang pasti ini bukan darah bintang " Ujar Yesung.

" Maksud hyung? Ini darah manusia? " Tanya Ryeowook.

" Entahlah Wookie hyung juga tidak tau. " Kata Yesung seraya tersenyum.

Semua member sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sampai ada suara yang mengharuskan mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka tersebut.

" WOI SEMUANYA! MAKANAN SUDAH SIAP! " Teriak Yesung dengan lantang. Yang membuat semua member berlari menuju meja makan.

" Ini dia makananya " Seru Ryeowook sambil meletakkan makanan yang baru saja dimasaknya bersama Yesung.

" Wah! Malam ini kita makan besar " Seru Shindong yang sudah melahap makanannya.

" Ya Shindong! Jangan kau habiskan semua makanannya, sisakan untuk yang lain juga " Ujar Leeteuk ketika melihat dongsaengnya tersebut. Shindong pun hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Leeteuk. Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka semua menuju kamar mereka masing-masing untuk tidur.

Tepat jam 24.00 Kyuhyun terbangun karena ingin pergi ke kamar mandi. Dengan mata yang setengah terpejam dia membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Setelah dia ingin kembali ke kamar, Kyuhyun melihat keran air terbuka dengan sendirinya. Yang sontak membuatnya berteriak.

" HYUNGGGGG... " Teriaknya, dan membangunkan semua hyungnya yang masih tertidur lelap. Mereka pun segera berhambur mendatangi Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri mematung.

" Kenapa kau teriak-teriak Kyu? " Kata Yesung sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

" I... Ini hyung, keran airnya terbuka sendiri " Ujar Kyuhyun yang masih ketakutan. " Pasti di dorm kita ini ada setannya " Lanjutnya.

" Memang dari dulu di dorm kita ini ada setannya kan? " Kata Donghae tiba-tiba.

" Mwo? Benarkah hyung? " Tanya Ryeowook.

" Nde, ini yang barusan berteriak. Bukankah dia setannya? " Celetuk Donghae. Yang langsung mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

" Sudah kalian jangan bertengkar. Mungkin keran air terbuka itu hanya kebetulan. Sekarang kalian semua cepat kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur! " Kata Leeteuk menenagkan para dongsaengnya.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya setelah selesai sarapan, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah.

" Hyung... Aku takut sepertinya dorm kita ini sudah tidak aman lagi " Kata Kyuhyun.

" Sudahlah Kyu, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan. " Seru Sungmin.

" Sepertinya yang di katakan Kyuhyun itu benar. Eeteuk hyung.. Tadi malam ketika aku memasak dengan Yesung hyung, Yesung hyung melihat ada darah... " Jelas Ryeowook.

" Darah? Maksudnya? " Tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

" Iya darah, tapi itu sepertinya bukan darah binatang. Melainkan darah manusia " Kata Yesung.

" Hyung bagaimana ini... Apa kita harus pindah dorm? " Kata Donghae.

Belum sempat ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, tiba-tiba ada bayangan yang melintas di depan mereka semua.

" Apa itu hyung? " Tanya Siwon yang ketakutan.

" Aku juga tidak tau " Jawab Yesung.

" Sebaiknya mulai hari ini kita menginap di dorm member SHINee saja? " Usul Kangin.

" Mereka sedang pergi ke Jepang Kangin " Kata Eunhyuk.

" Kalau DBSK bagaimana? " Tanya Shindong.

" Mereka juga sedang tidak ada di dorm, mereka sedang konser di luar Korea. " Ucap Sungmin.

" Terus kita harus bagaimana? Tidak mungkin kalau kita harus terus-terusan tinggal di dorm. " Seru Ryeowook.

" Apa kita menginap di dorm member SNSD saja? Mereka pasti mau menerima kita... Kita akan menginap di sana sampai dorm kita sudah aman. " Usul Yesung.

Para member saling bertukar pandang, sampai akhirnya mereka semua mengangguk setuju.

" Bereskan semua barang-barang kalian. Bawa barang yang hanya dianggap perlu saja jagan berlebihan! " Perintah Leeteuk. Mereka semua langsung membereskan barang-barang mereka semua.

.

.

.

SNSD's Dorm

Para member sedang asyik menonton tv di ruang tengah sambil bercanda.

" Aduh! " Jerit Yuri tiba-tiba.

" Kau kenapa Yul? " Tanya Jessica.

" Ada yang menarik rambutku. " Jawab Yuri.

" Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja kali. " Kata Taeyeon.

" Bukan, tapi aku benar-benar merasakan kalau ada yang menarik rambutku. " Ujar Yuri " Sudahlah lupakan saja " Lanjutnya merasa tidak ada yang percaya.

" Hiks... Hiks... Hiks "

" Unnie, suara siapa itu? " Tanya Seohyun yang ketakutan.

" Aku tidak tau Seo, sepertinya ada yang sedang menangis. " Jawab Yoona sambil menenagkan Seohyun.

" Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... "

" Suara itu lagi... Sepertinya suara itu berasal di dekat kita " Kata Sooyoung.

" Sooyoung, jangan menakut-nakuti " Kata Jessica yang mulai ketakutan.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

" Aaaaaaaaaa " Terik semua member bersamaan (-) Taeyeon.

" Kalian semua tenanglah! Itu hanya suara pintu yang di ketuk " Kata Taeyeon menenangkan dan kemudian membuka pintu dorm mereka.

" Annyeonghaseo " Kata semua member SuJu bersamaan sambil tersenyum.

" Siapa Taeng? " Tanya Tiffany.

" Para member Super Junior " Jawab Taeyeon.

" Annyeong oppa... " Jawab Taeyeon ramah. " Ada perlu apa kalian kesini? Dan kenapa kalian membawa koper? " Tanya Taeyeon.

" Kami boleh masuk dulu? " Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, kau benar-benar tidak sopan " Seru Yesung.

" Mianhae " Ujar Kyuhyun.

" Oh... Silahkan masuk oppa! " Taeyeon mempersilahkan para member masuk.

" Annyeonghaseo " Kata semua member ketika memasuki dorm SNSD.

" Annyeong oppa " Jawab mereka semua.

" Kalian semua sedang apa? " Tanya Eunhyuk dengan santainya.

" Makan " Kata member SNSD bersamaan.

" Kalian bohong ya? Jelas-jelas kalian sedang menonton tv. " Ujar Eunhyuk.

" Sudah tau kenapa malah nanya " Kata Yuri kesal.

Eunhyuk hanya tertawa cengengesan.

" Silahkan duduk oppa! " Kata Seohyun ramah.

" Gomawo Seo " Ucap Siwon.

" Biar aku ambilkan air dulu ya! " Kata Sooyoung.

" Untuk apa? " Kali ini giliran Donghae yang bertanya.

" Untuk menyiram kalian semua! " Kata Sooyoung kesal.

" Mwo? Kenapa mau menyiram kami? Kalau kalian tidak suka kami di sini jangan siram kami pakai air dong! " Donghae mulai kesal.

" Siapa juga yang mau nyiram kalian. Air nya itu buat kalian minum. Sudahlah oppa aku kedapur dulu " Ucap Sooyoung sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

" Oh. Aku kira mau nyiram kita hehe " Donghae malah cengengesan.

" Tumben oppa ke sini? Ada perlu apa oppa? " Tanya Hyoyeon.

" Ah... Itu.. Bolehkah kami semua menginap di sini sampai keadaan dorm kami benar-benar aman? " Kata Leeteuk.

" Ini oppa minumannya! " Seru Sooyoung sambil memberikan beberapa minuman.

" Ne, gomawo " Ucap mereka bersamaan.

" Memangnya dorm kalian kenapa? " Tanya Sunny.

" Begini... Dorm kami ada setannya. " Kata Sungmin.

" Mwo? Setan? Maksudnya oppa? " Tanya Yoona.

" Iya, setan. Kami mengalami keganjilan malam tadi... Mulai dari darah yang ada di dapur, keran air yang terbuka sendiri, sampai-sampai pagi tadi ada bayangan yang melintas di depan kita... " Jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar.

Para member SNSD saling bertukar pandang.

" Dorm kami juga ada hantunya oppa " Seru Yuri.

" Kalian semua di ganggu? " Tanya Kangin.

" Iya, tadi waktu kami sedang asyik menonton tv tiba-tiba ada yang menarik rambutku. Terus setelah itu ada suara orang yang menagis. " Jelas Yuri. Yang membuat semua meber SuJu kaget.

" Terus kita harus bagaimana? " Tanya Tiffany.

" Sebaiknya kami menginap di sini dulu ya. Kita pecahkan misteri ini bersama-sama? Bagaimana kalian setuju? " Usul Shindong. Yang di tanggapi anggukan dari semua member SuJu maupun SNSD.

" Eh tapi, " Kata Sooyoung bingung.

" Tapi apa? " Tanya Hyoyeon.

" Mereka semua akan tidur di mana? " Ujar Sooyoung.

" Iya ya, mau tidur di mana? " Jessica yang ikutan bingung.

" Begini saja... Di sini kan ada 5 kamar? Nah kalian ber 9 menempati 2 kamar, sedangkan 3 lainnya untuk kami. Bagaimana? " Usul Kangin.

" Enak saja... Aku tidak setuju " Tolak Sooyoung.

" Kami kan lebih tua dari kalian. Seharusnya kalian ngalah dong " Seru Kyuhyun yang di tanggapi anggukan semua member Super Junior.

Member SNSD tampak masih berfikir. " Bagaimana ini Taeng? " Tanya Jessica.

" Apa kita ngalah aja unnie " Usul Seohyun. " Kitakan harus menghormati mereka juga sebagai sunbae kita " Lanjutnya.

Setelah member SNSD berhenti berdebat kini mereka memutuskan sesuatu. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka tidak suka dengan keputusan tersebut. Namun bagaimana lagi, mereka harus menghormati member Super Junior sebagai sunbae mereka.

" Baiklah, kita mau " Kata Taeyeon yang sontak membuat semua memper SuJu kegirangan.

' Ini sih bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain ' Batin Yuri.

" Kita mulai pembagian kamarnya " Kata Leeteuk. " Kamar pertama Aku, Kangin, Shindong. Kamar kedua Kyuhyun, Sungmin Eunhyuk, Donghae. Kamar ketiga Yesung, Ryeowook, Siwon. Tidak ada yang boleh protes " Kata Leeteuk.

" Hyung kita tak akan terpisahkan " Kata Ryeowook sambil memeluk Yesung erat. Para member yang melihatnyapun hanya cengo.

" Sekarang giliran kita. Karena kita hanya mendapatkan 2 kamar, maka ada 1 kamar yang berisi 5 member. Mengerti? " Jelas Teyeon. Member SNSD hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

" Kamar pertama Aku, Fanny, Sica, Yul. Kamar kedua Yoona, Seohyun, Sooyoung, Hyoyeon, dan Sunny. Kalian paham? " Seru Taeyeon.

" Nde, kami paham! " Ucap mereka kompak.

" Silahkan ke kamar kalian masing-masing " Perintah Leeteuk. Semuanya memasuki kamar mereka.

.

.

.

19.00

Taeyeon dan Hyoyeon sedang asyik memasak di dapur untuk makan malam. Tidak lama untuk keduanya memasak... Sooyoung menghampiri mereka berdua. " Apa masakannya sudah selesai? " Tanya Sooyoung.

" Nde, tolong kau panggil mereka semua untuk makan malam! " Perintah Hyoyeon.

Sooyoung segera bergegas memanggil mereka semua.

" MAKANANNYA SUDAH SIAP! AYO CEPAT! " Teriak Sooyoung. Mereka semua langsung berlari menuju meja makan.

" Selamat makan! " Kata mereka semua.

" Makanannya enak! " Seru Shindong.

" Bukannya semua makanan kau bilang enak. " Celetuk Yesung. Shindong hanya cengengesan mendengar perkataan hyungnya.

" Hyo unnie, Tae unnie " Panggil Seohyun.

" Nde, waeyo Seo? " Tanya Taeyeon.

" Apa kalian memasak kentang? " Seru Seohyun.

" Tidak, memangnya kenapa? " Tanya Hyoyeon penasaran.

" Tapi, kok ini seperti bau kentang ya " Bingung Seohyun.

" Iya benar. Ini seperti bau kentang " Seru Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

" Mungkin itu hanya perasaan kalian saja. Ayo cepat makan! " Leeteuk menengahi.

Tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan bahwa ada yang memegang kakinya. " Ya! Siapapun itu lepaskan kakiku! " Perintah Yesung.

" Kau kenapa Yesung? " Tanya Kangin bingung.

" Sepertinya ada yang memegang kakiku. " Jawab Yesung.

" Jangan-jangan setan! " Kyuhyun mulai parno.

" Kau lah setannya " Celetuk Ryeowook sambil tertawa.

" Kau... "

" Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar! " Perintah Leeteuk. " Bagaimana dengan kakimu Yesung? " Tanya Leeteuk.

" Masih ada yang memegang kakiku " Yesung mencoba melihat ke bawah namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. " Hyung... Jangan-jangan beneran ada setan... Di bawah tidak ada siapa-siapa hyung " Yesung ketakutan.

" Oppa jangan menakut-nakuti kami " Kata Jessica yang mulai ketakutan.

" Siapa yang menakut-nakuti. Oppa serius! " Yesung meyakinkan.

" Sudahlah lebih baik kita habiskan makanan dulu. " Kata Yuri.

Mereka segera kembali ke kamar masing-masing setelah selesai makan malam.

Di kamar Yesung.

" Hyung... Apa benar ada yang memegang kakimu waktu kita makan? " Ryeowook nampak penasaran.

" Nde, itu benar Wookie. Bahkan tangannya pun dingin sekali. " Jawab Yesung sambil bergidik ngeri.

" Sebaiknya kita harus banyak-banyak berdo'a hyung agar Tuhan selalu melindungi kita semua. Dan... " Belum sempat Siwon melanjutkan kata-katanya Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah memotongnya. " Sebaiknya kita tidur! " Ajak Yesung.

Kamar Taeyeon

" Tae... Tae " Panggil Tiffany.

" Ne, ada apa? " Jawab Taeyeon.

" Apa kau percaya hantu? " Tanya Tiffany.

" Tidak juga " Jawab Taeyeon singkat.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tidak percaya? Hari ini kita mengalami banyak keganjilan Taeng " Seru Jessica.

" Iya, benar unnie... Aku takut kalau dia... " Yuri tidak mau melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Sudahlah jangan difikirkan. Cepat tidur! " Perintah Taeyeon.

.

.

.

Pagi itu tidak seperti biasanya, hujan turun dengan lebatnya di sertai kilat yang menyambar.

" Pagi-pagi sudah hujan huh membosankan " Kata Yesung.

" Sudahlah oppa. Apa kalian mau mendengar cerita kami? " Tawar Sunny.

" Cerita apa? " Tanya Yesung penasaran dan duduk melingkar di ikuti member yang lain.

" Cerita tentang dorm kita. " Kata Sunny.

" Memangnya ada apa dengan dorm kita? " Leeteuk penasaran dengan ucapn Sunny.

" Dulu ada seorang gadis yang pernah di bunuh di sini. Aku juga kurang tau kenapa gadis itu sampai bisa di bunuh, menurut cerita orang banyak. Gadis itu hamil, lalu gadis itu meminta pertanggung jawaban lelaki itu. Namun lelaki itu tidak mau tanggung jawab. Sampai akhirnya dia di bunuh dan arwahnya gentayangan. " Cerita Sunny panjang lebar dan seketika itu pula lampu mati.

" Aaaaaaaaa " Teriak semua member SuJu.

" Aku akan ambilkan lilin " Kata Seohyun sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

" Yesung... Yesung... " Panggil seseorang yang berada di belakangnya.

" Aaaaaaa... Hantu " Yesung menjerit ketakutan seraya memeluk Ryeowook. Seketika itu pula lampu menyala.

" Hahahaha..." Semua member SNSD dan hantu itu pun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat oppa mereka ketakutan.

" Kalian kenapa tertawa? " Kesal Yesung.

" Ya oppa, kami semua sedang mengerjaimu. Coba kau lihat kebelakang itu adalah Yul " Jawab Tiffany.

" Kalian... " Yesung sangat marah ketika dia tau bahwa dia sedang dikerjai.

" Sudahlah Yesung, kau juga sering mengerjai mereka semua kan? Anggap saja ini balasannya. " Seru Leeteuk.

" Pantas saja dari tadi Yuri tidak terlihat " Ucap Siwon.

" Mianhae oppa... " Member SNSD meminta maaf kepada mereka karena telah membuat mereka takut.

" Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi ya! " Kata Yesung. Member SNSD pun mengangguk.

" Apa kalian yang telah melakukannya selama ini? " Tanya Sungmin.

" Bukan oppa, kalau itu kami tidak tau apa-apa. " Kata Seohyun. Lampu di kamar mati menyala secara bergantian, bahkan jendela dan pintu kamar merekapun tertutup terbuka secara bergantian yang membuat semuanya takut.

" Sudah kalian jangan bercanda lagi! " Kata Kyuhyun.

" Kami tidak melakukannya oppa, bagaimana kami bisa melakukannya kami kan masih di sini semua " Elak Jessica.

" J... Jadi ini kenapa? " Tanya Shindong ketakutan. Semuanya hanya menggeleng tidak tau.

" Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... "

" Unnie, aku takut! " Seohyun memeluk Yoona.

" Suara siapa itu? " Tanya Taeyeon memberanikan diri.

" Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... "

" Kau mau apa hah? Jangan menggangu kami! " Ancam Leeteuk.

" Tolong aku... Tolong! "

" Ku bilang jangan ganggu kami! " Leeteuk mulai kesal. Suara itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi, lampu pun sudah menyala dengan normal. Bahkan pintu kamar dan jendela sudah tidak terbuka dan tertutup lagi.

" Apa maksudnya minta tolong? " Tanya Donghae.

" Entahlah aku juga tidak tau " Jawab Shindong.

PRANGGGG

Suara pecahan terdengar dari arah dapur.

" Suara apa itu? " Tanya Sungmin dan mereka semua langsung berlari menuju dapur.

" Ini lemari apa? " Tanya Eunhyuk ketika melihat lemari yang ada di dapur.

" Kami tidak tau, yang pasti kami di larang untuk membuka lemari tersebut. " Jelas Yoona.

" Aku penasaran apa yang ada di dalamnya " Ucap Yesung sambil membuka lemari tersebut.

" Ma... Ma... Mayat " Ucap Yesung terbata-bata. Yang lain hanya kaget melihat isi lemari tersebut.

" Apa dia yang sering menangis dan meminta pertolongan? " Tebak Taeyeon.

" Bisa jadi "

" Kertas apa ini? " Tanya Siwon yang langsung membuka kertas tersebut.

" Apa isinya? " Tanya semua penasaran.

" Umma, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa terbunuh di dorm lantai 12, aku yakin suatu saat pasti ada yang menemukan mayatmu. " Jelas Siwon.

" Jadi, " Mereka semua saling bertukar pandang sebelum lari ke dorm Super Junior.

Setibanya di dorm mereka mencari keberadaan mayat tersebut.

" Jangan-jangan di dalam sini. Kamar ini kan tidak boleh di buka! " Tebak Shindong. Mereka membuka kamar tersebut dengan perlahan, betapa kagetnya mereka semua setelah menemukan mayat seorang wanita.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menghubungi polisi untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini... Beberapa hari setelah kejadian para member Super Junior maupun SNSD bisa bernafas lega setelah menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

" Akhirnya... "

" Yah akhirnya semuanya terungkap " Kata Taeyeon.

Semuanya merayakannya dengan pesta makan besar-besaran di dorm SNSD.

" Hiks... Hiks... "

" Suara itu lagi " Kata Donghae namun mereka tidak menghiraukannya.

.

.

.

Super Junior Dorm

" Akhirnya kita bisa kembali ke dorm kita lagi hyung " Seru Kyuhyun senang.

**** THE END ****

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya! :)

Mianhae kalau ffnya jelek tapi aku sudah berusaha. :)


End file.
